


Rockabye

by Dickie_Gayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Civilian AU, Dick adopts his siblings, Dick is a Good Brother, Dick keeps unintentionally attracting creepy sugar daddies, Family Bonding, Fluff, Jason is a good brother, Jason's an overprotective little brother, Student!Cass, Student!Damian, Student!Jason, Thomas Wayne Jr is a Creep, Waiter!Dick, Will they ever find happiness???, batfamily, stripper!dick, student!tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickie_Gayson/pseuds/Dickie_Gayson
Summary: After an accident took Bruce from their family and their 'uncle' forced them out, Dick's been left to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives. He's tested day in and day out on just how far he'll go to keep his siblings safe and warm.





	1. Love and Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with yet another new story because they have zero impulse control?! I just..need a super family bonding story that isn't always tears. Expect lots of sibling fluff and angst
> 
> This was inspired by the song [Rockabye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtGgj5zhM84) and I couldn't not make it an AU.
> 
> This will have mature themes in it, just as a heads up. Dick is a part-time stripper and waiter working to make ends meet. The other siblings are all students and Alfred works in a hotel to help. Thomas Wayne Jr. is creepy af toward Dick (no surprise there). Others (like Steph and Kate) will be popping up throughout the story.
> 
> Ages:  
> Dick - 21  
> Jason - 17  
> Cass - 15  
> Tim -13  
> Damian - 9

The faint scent of citrus and smoke lingered in the air as a cacophony of music and drunken chattering painted the room with what could only be described as grating background noise. In the dim lighting of the strip club, the hazy trails of cigarette smoke could be seen hanging in the atmosphere. Nine Lives was as refined an establishment as it was sleazy in its backdoor dealings. The traffic it drew varied from patrons eager to get drunk and ogle the entertainment to shady individuals with less than noble intentions. Anyone who spent time in the underground crime scene knew of this place, if for no other reason than the owner of the club; Sal Maroni.

Dick hated this place with every fiber of his being, but he needed the money desperately. Had he any better option, he wouldn't hesitate to take it. Sadly, there were surprisingly few opportunities for a former circus performer and ex-cop. Perhaps it had less to do with his resume and more to do with who is family is, or rather  _was_. Being the son of a deceased billionaire garnered little sympathy, even one as benevolent as a Wayne. If only they knew why he was searching for a job. In the end, his pride wasn't worth a damn when his little siblings were starving. There wasn't a thing on this earth he wouldn't do for them. That much was being proven every day.

He could still remember the moment he found out about the accident. His world fell apart around him once more. And while he and his brothers and sister had been grieving, their 'uncle' swooped in to pick the remains of their inheritance clean. He'd taken the manor and evicted the five as well as their butler without a moment's hesitation. It was the single most callous display of human greed and malignance he'd ever seen.

There'd been a moment of hope that the six wouldn't be left homeless. Thomas had taken him aside, an almost kind expression on his face. It made Dick's skin crawl. The man was  _never_  kind. It had to be a ruse in an effort to further his own agenda. The words that came from Thomas' lips, the sliding hand and growing leer only justified that thought. He'd let them live in the manor,  _all of them_ , under one simple condition. He felt disgusted, downright nauseous at the memory of the proposition alone.

Thomas never used to be like  _that_. Sure, he never was a pleasant man. There was something innately...unsettling, almost  _evil_ , about him. A bone-deep coldness that no amount of money or faux-grins could hide. Being around him for any length of time felt like sitting next to a hungry cobra. He was far too calculating and distant from anything even resembling human emotions to be comforting company. Still, what he proposed was sick. Dick noticed the mounting change over time. Thomas had always been interested in his acrobatics, but never in any way more than clinical interest, to see what asset he could be to the man's enterprise.

That began to change as he aged. When he started to grow into himself and fill out into his current appearance was when those icy, appraising stares turned a little more into interested leers. Touches drifted and lingered uncomfortably. Words turned almost slimy to the ear. He wasn't the only one to notice. His father confronted Thomas in a fit of explosive rage and it quickly turned violent. Had Alfred not split it up, the cops surely would have been involved. After that, Thomas made himself scarce. In fact, the next time he saw his 'uncle' was at the funeral. The man had the audacity to arrive late without an ounce of remorse or sadness. One would never believe his little brother lay in the casket from the uncaring way he lingered in the back. The entire time, Dick felt those unsettling eyes watching him like a hawk.

After that is when Thomas evicted the five and fired Alfred. He'd fought tooth and nail with the man. How could he just kick out his niece and nephews, one of which was thirteen and sickly and the other only nine? That oily little smile gave him a clue just what sort of proposition was coming. Even though he'd been expecting it, it still didn't stop the sickening feeling from rising in his stomach. Despite the fact that it made his gut churn in horror, he actually contemplated accepting the terms just so his siblings and unofficial grandfather had somewhere to sleep and food to eat. Jason, bless his soul, intervened with an anger and vicious protectiveness that matched their father's. It was what kept him from taking the deal. However, not a day went by where he didn't think of calling Thomas up and accepting.

He was pulled from the thoughts as he made his way out of the back halls of the strip club, deftly stepping around other dancers. It was reaching one in the morning and his shift was officially over. He took his tips and couldn't wait to get back to their shitty apartment and just crash for a few hours. He halted midstep when his eyes landed on the familiar form of his little brother hunched over a breakroom table, steadily writing away. He couldn't help but let out a slightly frustrated sigh. Jason knew better than to be here, especially on a school night,  _especially_  at this time. Then again, the teen never cared much to follow rules he didn't like. It seemed to be a family trait.

Quietly, he crept up on his brother and peeked over his shoulder to see what had him so enraptured. It appeared to be an essay about the Catcher in the Rye. He could remember reading that in high school, though it hadn't really caught his attention well. Jason was far more enthusiastic about school and its entailed work than any of the other siblings. He'd even been a Class Officer, whatever  _that_  meant. Dick liked to tease him about being a nerd, despite his 'James Dean, rebel with a cause' style he had going on. Never before did he see a guy rocking a leather jacket, combat boots, and riding a motorcycle so excited to do extra credit homework. The kid was going places, that much was known and Dick couldn't be prouder.

For a moment, he just stood there and watched his little brother scribble furiously and make agitated noises while erasing. Then, he cleared his throat, causing the younger man to startle violently. He had to duck a backhanded punch. The string of swears slipping from his brother caused him to laugh lightly. Dick slung his arm over his shoulder and nudged him.

"What are you doing here?"

The spread of crimson across his cheeks showed that he was sufficiently embarrassed. Naturally, to cover up that perceived weakness, Jason shoved at him with a glare. It wasn't nearly as intimidating when his face was doing a good impression of a tomato. He never was big on showing anything he considered a 'weakness', even something like caring. Really, he couldn't blame his brother. With his past and where he came from, something like that could be held against him.

"What does it look like? Waiting for you, dumbass."

It was hard to take it as an insult when the words were mumbled out with a genuinely caring edge. Dick just sighed and leaned back to let Jason gather his stuff and stand.

"I told you not to wait here for me, especially on school nights."

The look he got was only mildly scathing in nature, which was a plus.

"Yeah? And I told you I don't care. There are way too many creeps around here."

An amused little smirk curled the corner of Dick's lips. While his brother might have trouble really expressing himself - who didn't in his family? - he had a real heart of gold. It was  _adorable._

"Aww. how sweet. Your concern is really endearing. You don't think I can take care of myself?"

His attempt at ruffling Jason's hair was thwarted by a dodge and half-hearted swipe from the younger boy.

"Shut up,  _dickhead_. I know you can, but these assholes don't play fair. I'm just evening the odds."

There was that slight twist of his features that showed just how embarrassed he was to display any concern. The thought that his seventeen-year-old little brother was 'evening the odds' was almost surreal. Though, he couldn't really deny that he was growing to be intimidating in stature. The two were damn near eye level now with Jason being broader built and more heavily muscled, cutting an imposing figure.

"Alright, alright. C'mon, you know Alfie's waiting up to chew you out, and by proxy me. Plus you gotta get up in like five hours."

Jason just let out a scoff and very pointedly rolled his eyes.

"So do you _._   _You_  don't sleep,  _I_  don't sleep. That's the rules."

It tugged at Dick's heart how serious Jason was about that. He'd been fighting with his brother over this since everything fell apart. Jason figured if he refused to sleep until Dick did, it'd encourage the older man to sleep more and take better care of himself. It was as endearing as it was heartbreaking.

"That's definitely  _not_  the rules. If you start falling behind in school because you don't sleep, it'll be harder for you to get a scholarship."

Jason just looked at his feet with a scowl firmly in place at the words. He knew it to be true, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Wouldn't need a scholarship if that  _asshole_  didn't take everything."

His words were filled to the brim with a searing hatred and Dick mirrored those feelings. Though there was a touch more fear on Dick's end, for obvious reasons. With a low sigh, he put a hand on Jason's shoulder as they made their way toward the exit.

"I know. We'll work things out though, we always do. Besides, you're so damn smart, Jay. Colleges are probably lining up with scholarships for you."

Try as he might, Jason couldn't quite suppress the pleased little grin from appearing on his lips. Getting praise still felt strange to him, even four years after being taken into the family. But it was a nice sort of strange. It's one reason he fought so fiercely for them all, even if sometimes he wanted to throw his little brothers in a ditch somewhere. They all came from broken backgrounds yet they managed to find a common thread in their pains that tied them together in this strange little fucked up family of theirs. Even that absolute  _douchebag_  that is Bruce's older brother couldn't shatter their bond. If anything, he only served to make their attachment to one another stronger. Still, if Jason had the opportunity, he'd shatter Thomas'  _everything_  with a baseball bat, no hesitation.

"Damn right they are. Who wouldn't want me to attend their school?"

A cocky, crooked grin was sent Dick's way, causing the older man to laugh lightly.

"Exactly! I can see it now: Doctor Todd, the renowned pediatrician. They'd be  _crazy_  not to snatch you up."

Jason was quiet for a moment, that small smile still in place. There seemed to be an added heaviness to his features, a sort of sadness that Dick was all too familiar with. Without looking at him, Jason spoke in a small voice.

"You think Bruce would be proud?"

The words caused Dick's heart to break all over again. For what seemed to be the millionth time, he cursed the drunk driver that had caused the horrible accident that took their father from them. He gave Jason a tight, one-armed hug, knowing he wasn't big on physical affection.

"Absolutely. We're  _all_  so proud of you, Little Wing. Don't ever forget it."

That heaviness that seemed to weigh Jason down lightened just a bit at the heartfelt words. He'd always had an affinity with kids and loved to help others. His decision was only solidified after the accident when the doctors couldn't save Bruce. It had also caused Tim internal injuries, resulting in him needing to have a kidney removed. Some trauma never left and he's been borderline sickly ever since. They needed special - and  _pricey_ \- medication to keep him healthy. Jason wanted to help those like his family, those that lost it all. He'd planned to work in a free clinic as he knew all too well how bullshit the medical system has become.

Dick tossed a casual 'bye' to his coworkers as they went out the back. They returned with a chorus of good-byes, many of them tacking on 'Little Wing', much to Jason's intense mortification. Dick had to bite his tongue not to laugh at his brother's cherry-red face. The scowl would be more threatening if it didn't look closer to an embarrassed pout. He got a shove for his efforts. Jason huffed and crossed his arms, looking all the part of a moody teen now more than ever. Dick just shook his head in amusement.

Both brothers walked in silence down the darkened Gotham streets, each lost in thought. They made careful to avoid alleys like the plague. 'Evening the Odds' didn't mean they felt even remotely safe traversing those passages and with good reason. The chances of them getting mugged or worse were astronomically high, even if they were two grown men. Well, one grown and one almost eighteen, but Jason certainly looked the part. Dick would very much rather drive to and from work, but he did so as little as possible. Their money was tight as is, he couldn't afford the gas, repairs, or payments to maintain a vehicle. That hatred for Thomas in him burned a little brighter.

At Jason's insistent nudge, Dick crossed the street. He gave his brother an inquisitive look only to notice the sharp way he was staring at one particular alley. Quickly, Jason averted his eyes in an effort not to be caught looking by whoever the hell was lurking. Dick didn't see anyone but he trusted Jason's instincts. He grew up on these streets and knew the ins and outs better than any of them. If he thought something was up with that alley, they could take a detour around the entrance. Anything to keep his baby brother safe.

He didn't ask and Jason didn't tell. That's how it usually was with the streets. Better to keep quiet and pretend you didn't see anything than make yourself a target. Dick sighed softly at the life they now led. One day, it'll change. He swore it. No matter what he has to do, he'll change it for them. Until that day, they'd scrape by one way or another.

There was an obvious ease of tension once they stepped into their shitty apartment complex. It was small, the walls were cracked and yellowed, the floor looked and felt like it hadn't been cleaned in ages, and he's pretty sure their neighbor was a drug dealer, but it was better than the streets. They only had two bedrooms to split between six people. It was a tight squeeze, especially compared to the cushy life they had at the manor.

The two tiptoed around the creaking floors in an effort not to disturb the sleeping kids. Before he got far, Dick noticed Damian fast asleep on the couch, clearly waiting for him to return. He frowned lightly as he debated on moving the young boy to his room but decided against it. Damian was a notoriously light sleeper and he wanted to disturb him as little as possible.

The eldest brother continued on his path and peeked his head into one room to check on his other younger siblings. Tim was curled up on a beat up mattress and Cass was sprawled out on the mat next to the bed, both sound asleep. Or so he thought. Cass appeared to have heard him despite his best efforts and looked over at the door, body tensed to move. Once she recognized the intruder as Dick she relaxed and flashed him a small, tired grin. He gave her one in return and signed an apology. She just gave a light shrug before curling back up to sleep.

Dick moved from the doorframe and looked into the other room. As he suspected, Alfred was up and sitting in a chair, reading a book like it wasn't after one in the morning. The elderly man glanced up, looking as put together as ever despite the time. Dick gave him a small wave and smile. Alfred returned it in like before marking his place and putting the book down. It looked as if he didn't want to sleep until his two eldest were safely home. Dick  _hated_  that. He just wanted the others to take it easy, not wait up for him because he couldn't get a better job in a safer place. They deserved better than they were getting. It grated on his every nerve.

Jason gave him a somewhat awkward shoulder-pat as he moved passed him to lay down on his own mat. It was his way of being affectionate without having to get too touchy. He gave the younger man a slight grin and quiet 'good night' before making his way toward the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to wash the stench of the club off him. It helped him feel cleaner on a more than skin deep level. Not to mention his customers at the diner probably wouldn't appreciate the scent of liquor and sweat or the copious amounts of glitter coming off of him.

It had to be a brisk shower, the hot water rarely lasted long, much to everyone's frustration. Once he was clean, he made his way to the living room to get a nap before having to take his shift at The Monarch Diner. That place was possibly as bad as Nine Lives. He's pretty certain they hired him because he was nice to look at. They encouraged him to flirt with customers in hopes of better tips and returning patrons. Well, it certainly worked. He's had enough creepy people returning just to try and get with him. Both Jason and Damian have nearly been banned for attempting to throttle some of the more touchy customers.

Since then, he's toned down on the flirting, even if his bosses insist otherwise. It wasn't  _their_  asses on the line. They weren't the ones who had to look over their shoulders for literal stalkers. God, he hated working there but there wasn't much else for him to do. He's constantly looking for better jobs but without success. Even Alfred's taken up a job working at a hotel to clean the rooms in an effort to keep the income somewhat steady. It only made Dick all the more determined to find something,  _anything_ , better.

He slipped onto the couch quietly, trying to disturb the nine-year-old as little as possible. The kid, attentive as ever, woke at the shifting of the cushions. Spotting his eldest brother, Damian curled up closer to him. Dick wrapped him in a hug and ran his fingers through his raven locks to try to coax him back to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and tried to enjoy his few hours of peace. It'd get better for them, it  _had_  to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason going to school to be a pediatrician is my new jam, jsyk. Also dad!Dick, which is already obvious lmao. Alfred is grandpa of the eternity.  
> Current Job/School Status:  
> Alfred - hotel cleaner  
> Dick - stripper/waiter  
> Jason - senior in high school/aspiring pediatrician  
> Cass - freshman in high school (held back)/aspiring dancer  
> Tim - freshman in high school (bumped up)/still deciding future  
> Damian - 4th grade/veterinarian
> 
> Cass being held back has to do with reasons that will be covered lol. Uhh, I think that's everything. If you have questions, I'll try and answer them (unless it spoils things)


	2. The Hard Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _holy shit an update!_  
>  Yeah, I've had a bunch of rl problems but I'm still writing. Just....very, very, _very_ slowly.
> 
> Quick note: I'll be re-re-reading this and editing it again. I'm just...v tired lol. Also, did u know tomorrow, dec. 2, is my birthday? -party horn noises-

Dick was startled rather ungracefully out of his sleep by the shrill alarm he set on his phone. It took a bit of stretching to grab the annoying little device and a moment of staring through bleary eyes to properly see the time. _'5:30 a.m., ugh.'_ A beleaguered groan worked it's way out of his throat as he burrowed a little further into the couch. It was too early to face reality, in his opinion. Unfortunately, the busy young man didn't have much of a choice. Life waited for no man, after all. It was about this time that most of the others would wake up - at least during the weekdays. Alfred always managed to wake up before the rest and they still don't know how he does it. Damian rose to pray Fajr, Cass liked the extra time to meditate and stretch, and Jason just took that long to properly motivate himself into something resembling a functioning human and not a walking corpse. Tim was the only one who slept in a bit later than the rest. None of them really minded even if they joked some times. The poor kid needed the extra rest.

Damian wiggled in his grasp and let out an irritated little huff as he tried to get up. The realization that the boy was not only there but being hindered from his morning rituals is what finally prompted Dick to get up. Sharp green eyes watched him through narrowed lids as Dick sluggishly got off of the couch with a sigh. A moment after, Damian followed suit with a stretch and a yawn. At the very least, Dick knew this was something Damian did every day and not a result of Dick having to get up early thus disturbing his sleep. Ever since the accident, Damian insisted on sleeping either near or with Dick, clinging to him like a lifeline. He didn't have the heart to force Damian away when he so clearly needed the comfort. A small, somewhat pained smile tugged at the eldest brother's lips as he watched the boy head to the bathroom. He slipped around Jason's shambling figure and closed the door, effectively kicking Jason to the back of the line.

"Hey, I gotta take a shower before school, ya little shit!"

Dick could just make out Damian's dry retort through the door.

"Yes, and _I_ must prepare."

That pulled a heavy sigh from Jay as he walked toward the small living room to wait. It wasn't a sound born of irritation - none of them minded aiding in the others religious practices, even if it was as simple as waiting a little longer for the bathroom - but one brought on by exhaustion. Dick knew that Jason suffered from a heavily disrupted sleep schedule; mostly thanks to his anxiety. So, he was never too thrilled about having to get up this early in the morning. It was rare for him to feel fully rested. Dick could sympathize and offered to get him some sleep aid before but his brother was very much against the idea.

While Jason took up their abandoned spot on the couch with a lax sprawl, Dick grabbed his uniform and began to get ready for the day. Lethargy tugged at every last one of his muscles, begging him to go back to sleep. It took a bit of rubbing to be able to fully see past the haze of tiredness that once blurred his vision. Spending the previous night dancing not only caused a bone-deep fatigue to settle over him, but his muscles still ached and burned from the exercise. All he required was rest but that just wasn't possible at the moment. He had to ignore the strain as he slipped on the mandated white polo shirt emblazoned with the diner's logo. Laying around wasn't going to pay the bills no matter how nice that would be.

Sluggishly, he threw the apron over his shoulder, not ready to put that on until he was in the diner. The creak of a door successfully drew his attention away from his bland apparel. Cass stepped out of the bedroom she shared with Tim, clothes in hand and looking wide awake. How she managed to wake up fully alert and happy, he didn't know but he wished she'd teach him. It may not take much to wake Dick up but he still suffered from a good deal of drowsiness. A little smile was sent to Jason and him as she decided to seat herself on Jason's stomach. The unexpected weight drug a gasp from the young man who, in turn, shot his sister an exasperated look. That soft smile turned into something of a cheeky smirk as she signed at him.

_'You took up the couch. Plus, your stomach is soft.'_

As if to accentuate her point, she shifted and gave his stomach a teasing little pat. Jason looked appalled at the implication that he didn't have rock hard abs. It was with a theatrical gasp that he replied.

"That's it, I'm throwing you onto the floor."

_'No you won't. I'm your favorite.'_

There was a playful smugness on her features that wasn't entirely misplaced. None of them would ever toss Cass off of them - nor could they if they really wanted to - and she knew it. Once she latched onto someone, there was little chance of getting her off. Jason just snapped his fingers as if his plan had been foiled.

"Damn it, you got me there. _Fiiine,_ but the next time you need a partner for ballet practice, you're on your own."

She had a momentary look of contemplation on her delicate features before she gave a careless shrug.

_'That's okay, Dick's a better dancer than you anyway.'_

There was an exaggerated sound of protest coming from Jason with an faux-affronted look to match. Then, he let his head drop back against the arm of the couch with a resigned sigh.

"Wow, you're just coming for my life left and right today, aren't you? Why did I even wake up if all it's going to be is endless torture."

No trace of actual hurt could be found in his voice. If anything, the small smirk lifting his lips made it obvious he enjoyed this little game. It took a while for Jason to come around to openly playing with the others as well as not taking the teasing jabs too seriously. With Cass, she had been very reserved and even confused on occasion after entering the family. It was as if she didn't quite know _how_ to play around. As time passed, both began to open up and it made Dick's heart sing as he watched them.

_'I still love you Jay. You read the best to me right after Alfred. I like your voices.'_

She gave him a consoling pat on the head before leaning down into an awkward little hug. Jason seemed at a momentary loss as he clearly did not expect the affection. Slowly he returned the embrace in earnest.

"That...is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. All is forgiven, Cass."

There was still a strong edge of humor coloring his words but try as he might, he couldn't hide that it really did touch him. Dick positively _beamed_ at the scene. That look didn't escape Jason's notice. He scowled in slight embarrassment while flipping his brother off behind Cass's back. As if she knew what he was doing, she slapped the offending hand without even a glance. Just then, Damian left the bathroom and went straight into his shared room. Jason jolted at the now free restroom.

"Dibs!"

Before he could slip out from under Cass, she hopped up and practically ran into the room with a soft giggle.

 _"Hey,_ I called dibs!"

Once the door closed, Jason stared with something akin to shock coloring his features. Then, he turned to look at Dick, nearly aghast at the action.

"...I can't believe she just disrespected the dibs protocol. Did you see that? What sort of _heathen-'_

With a light chuckle, Dick cut him off by ruffling his hair, earning himself a swat for the action.

"Aww, it's okay. One day you'll get to the bathroom first."

"Oh shut up, don't you have tables to bus? Also, we totally need to teach Cass that stealing dibs is _so_ not cool."

Just as before, Jason was all theatrics. As if to accentuate his 'displeasure', he huffed and folded his arms across his chest. One would almost assume all of them were blood-related given how prone each sibling was to melodramatic outbursts. Dick liked to attribute it to Alfred's own past in the theatre. Dick just snorted as he finished up getting ready for work. When he spoke, it was absolutely impossible to miss the dry sarcasm coating his words.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to pen in 'Lessons of the International Dibs Protocol and other similar cultural conventions' into her next study session."

_"Thank you!"_

With an amused shake of his head, Dick bumped his shoulder affectionately.

"See ya later, Jay. Try not to lecture the teachers this time."

That earned him a wide, trouble-making grin. It was no secret that teachers either loved or hated Jason. There was really no in-between. He was smart but he was also rebellious and had no issue arguing with the teacher if he disagreed with them until he had to be escorted to the principle. Truth be told, Tim and Damian weren't too far behind him in that respect. The thought of all the future 'parent-teacher conferences' he's going to suffer through was nearly enough to give him a headache.

"No promises, Dickie. Try not to lure any more weirdos in."

Dick wrinkled his nose at the comment.

"I _wish."_

A glance at his phone let him know that he had to say his goodbyes and get moving or he'd be late. It was a twenty minute walk to the diner from their apartment, so he had little time to waste. With a nod to Jason, Dick made his way to Alfred in the kitchen. The elderly man was already prepared for work himself even though he didn't have to leave for another two hours. Currently, he was setting out the pills Tim had to take upon waking up. He also made breakfast with what meager supplies they had available. Dick didn't take any despite his stomach's want. There was hardly enough for everyone and he wanted to ensure that his siblings got a proper meal before school. That, of course, didn't escape Alfred's ever-watchful eye. Dick was given a thoroughly disapproving look but he didn't say anything, too used to the action by now. He just flashed his pseudo-grandfather a smile before speaking cheerfully.

"I'm heading out now, Alfie. Try not to get too wild at work. I know how you like riding the dining carts."

Alfred raised an eyebrow slightly as he spoke in an utterly deadpan voice, expression never twitching.

"Oh dear, it appears I've been caught. Whatever will I do for fun now?"

The dry wit he was well-known for drew out a laugh from Dick as he gave him a parting hug.

"I always knew you were a party animal! See ya in a few, love you."

"And I you, Master Dick. Do try not to maim any customers. It would look terrible on your CV."

That wasn't exactly unwarranted advice from Alfred, if Dick were to be honest. Sometimes he found himself just on the edge of his control with some of the more _persistent_ customers. Still, Dick just grinned at the barb.

"I'll do my best to resist my violent urges."

If he wasn't mistaken, it almost looked like Alfred's lip twitched in amusement. Well, that one should be marked down in the history books. Dick left the kitchen but not before Alfred not-so-subtly held out a piece of toast for him to take. The ex-butler knew Dick wouldn't take anything more substantial but he could at least get the stubborn young man to take this little bit. He couldn't help but take the offered food with a grin that edged a little too close to a grimace. The guilt of eating the bread twisted inside of him but _god_ , he was starving. In an effort to ignore that biting sensation, Dick paused in front of the bathroom and called out his farewell to Cass.

"I'm heading out now Cass!"

There was a momentary pause as the shower was turned down. Then, he heard his sister shout back to him.

_"Bye! Love you!"_

He smiled gently at hearing her voice. She rarely spoke - wasn't even taught to until she came into the family - but she was picking up on it as time passed by. It wasn't easy. The words came out a little odd, a little stilted, but he was immensely proud that she spoke at all.

"Love you too and don't forget you've got lessons at six today!"

This time there was no verbal response, just a pause before the shower was turned up again. He took it as a sign that she got the message. Next, he peeked his head into the small room Damian, Tim, and Cass shared (not that Damian ever really slept there). It appeared as if Damian was just finishing up his prayer when Dick looked in. He waited patiently until the youngest looked to him and gave a little nod. Without hesitating, he walked over to the boy and gave him a hug. Damian returned it a little too tightly, like he didn't want to let go. If Dick had to take a guess, it seemed like his youngest brother developed some separation anxiety but he didn't bring it up. It would just rile up the prideful boy. That would be something he'd address another time. For the moment, he just rubbed Damian's back as he spoke.

"Hey, I gotta leave now kiddo. You want me to walk you home after school?"

The offer earned him a half-hearted little scoff as Damian finally released his grip to cross his arms defensively.

"That's not necessary."

Working through his layers was an effort but one Dick would gladly put in work toward. He knelt down to look Damian in the eye.

"I didn't ask if it was necessary. I asked if you _want_ me to walk you home."

Not for the first time did Dick wander what his original home was like to be so... _guarded_. It was as if he was afraid to indulge in anything that might expose his emotions or dependence on others. Well, Dick will get it through to him one day that wanting company or asking for help didn't make him weak. Damian just hesitated and shifted his gaze around the room. Finally, he looked back at his eldest brother/adoptive father - man, wasn't that a weird thought - and gave a hesitant little nod.

"...Yes, I'd like that."

Dick gave him a brilliant grin and a kiss on the cheek. That earned him a disgusted noise as Damian flailed to free himself. The dramatic reaction pulled an amused little chuckle from Dick.

"Alright, I'll see you after school, Dami. Love you. And I love you too Jason!"

He pitched his voice just high enough at the end for the brother in question to hear it. The two gave grumbled, somewhat embarrassed returns of the sentiment. Some day he'll get those two to unabashedly say 'I love you'. Today was not that day. _'That's okay,'_ he thought with some bittersweet amusement as he walked toward Tim's prone form. Out of everyone, Tim was probably the heaviest sleeper. His illness did him no favors in wanting to get up in the morning, that was for certain. Dick knelt down and ran a hand affectionately through the thick black locks before pressing a kiss to his head.

"Bye, Timmy. Love you."

It was nothing more than a soft whisper but the shift and unintelligible grumble he got back was either affirmation that Tim heard or he was sleep-talking again. With that, Dick got back to his feet and made his way out of the cramped apartment. The last thing he heard before he closed the door was Jason's groaned _'finally!'_ as Cass left the bathroom. He afforded himself one last little grin before steeling himself for the day.

He kept his hands carefully tucked in his pockets as he walked down the nearly barren street. One hand was on his wallet and the other on the blade he kept in case of an emergency. Dick didn't particularly like the idea of having to use the knife on anyone but it was definitely a great deterrent. Truthfully, he was well enough trained to defend himself thanks to the classes he took growing up, but he preferred not to fight if possible. There was less risk of him getting injured if he could scare the attackers off. Getting injured meant he couldn't work and he literally could not afford to miss work.

Winding his way through the sullen, gray-wash streets, Dick kept a furtive eye on those around him. Trusting strangers in Gotham city was a real test of faith on a good day. It seemed most people on the way were of the same mind as him. If they weren't hawking stolen or bootleg goods then they were keeping their eyes on everyone else suspiciously. He wasn't sure whether the city-wide distrust was amusing or just plain sad. Probably a bit of both. Regardless, he made sure not to let his guard down until he was safely in the Monarch Diner. As he was tying the apron around his waist, his boss gave him a somewhat irritated look.

" 'Bout time you got here."

 _'Already off to a great start. Fantastic.'_ He tried to keep the irritation off his face as he checked the clock. Dick's jaw ticked in annoyance at the confirmation that he was five minutes early. Like always. Instead of biting back that he's yet to be late for work, Dick just plastered on his award-winning grin and spoke up with an equally cheerful voice. At least his skills as a performer came in handy for _something_. Something like pretending to not loathe your asshole of a boss or the more annoying customers.

"Sorry, boss! You know how traffic is."

The fact that he didn't drive here or get a ride went unnoticed by his boss. All he got was an eye roll. _'Remember what Alfred said, no violence. You need this job.'_ He grit his teeth but never let the smile waver.

"Yeah, whatever. Get a move on, ya got yer regular in booth 12 waitin' on ya."

His grin nearly twisted into a grimace right then and there but he held it together through sheer willpower. A regular. Great. Dick was willing to bet that it was one of his creepy regulars because he was just that lucky. One in particular came to mind given the early hour and seating arrangement.

"On it, boss."

He turned slightly toward the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. After releasing it, he let that same silver screen worthy smile slide back onto his face. This was all just another act. An eight hour long act, but an act nonetheless. Repeating that in his head was one of the few things that kept him going through his shift every day. If he could just pretend like this was all one big performance and he had to play the pleasant if somewhat ditzy and flirtatious waiter, well then so be it. He could do that. It wasn't the most death-defying act he's ever done.

As he walked past the booths, he made sure to give warm greetings to those who looked at him. Dread filled him as he closed in on the booth, already having a good idea of who sat there. They came every day at this time and sat in this exact spot. As he passed the divider from eleven to twelve, he knew he was right. Sitting there, patiently waiting for his order to be taken was none other than Slade Wilson. Apparently, he _preferred_ to have his order taken by Dick even if it meant waiting for his arrival. The man wasn't handsy or even particularly lecherous with his words but he gave Dick a similar vibe to Thomas: evil and covetous. Not to mention his presence alone was pretty damn intimidating. The older man was over half a foot taller than Dick and packing all hard muscle. The dog tags around his neck combined with the scars he bore and the eye patch he wore were enough of a hint that he knew very well how to handle himself in a fight. Everything about him screamed 'danger'. Dick kept his cool as he grinned at Slade.

"Good morning! Would you like more time to look at the menu or are you ready to order?"

Dick already knew the answer to that. Slade ordered the exact same thing every day. He never bothers to touch the menu. Still, Dick liked to act like he didn't pick up on those details. For his part, Slade just tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the waiter. His single eye roamed over the plain uniform in a way that made Dick feel like he was wearing one of the outfits from his _other_ job and not simple black slacks and a polo. It took a monumental effort to hold back a shudder of disgust at the action. Finally, Slade pinned him with his intense stare before smirking in amusement.

 _"Now_ it's a good morning. I think I'll take my usual, thank you."

 _'This is all just an act. Go along with it.'_ He was having one hell of a time not dropping his grin for something more repulsed. Instead, he just poised the pen over his notepad. When he spoke, his voice took on that vacuous quality he liked to use when working with particularly frustrating customers.

"I'm _so sorry,_ sir! I seem to have forgotten what your usual is. Would you mind repeating it for me?"

That was a lie. He always got a black coffee. _Just_ a black coffee. It was weird as hell, in Dick's opinion. Who goes to a diner just for a cup of coffee? Still, he preferred pretending that Slade doesn't leave enough of an impression to take up space in his mind. Maybe it'll give the older man a hint that he's not interested. The entertained look he was getting made it clear that Slade didn't buy the act. Still, he humored Dick. Whether or not that was better than calling him out on the lie was still up in the air.

"A black coffee."

Dick wrote that down with more concentration than necessary. He hated maintaining eye contact with Slade. It always felt like some strange struggle for control but he couldn't figure out _why._

"Would you like anything else? Today's specials are on the first page of the menu."

"No, that will be all."

"Alright, your drink will be out to you shortly. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask!"

Contrary to his words, Dick _really_ hoped he hesitates to ask.

"You can count on it."

The tilt of Slade's head and the small curl of his lips made the innocent words seem far more insidious to Dick. He then held out the unused menu to be taken. However, when Dick grabbed it, Slade didn't bother to let go. Instead, he maintained his hold as well as the discomforting eye contact and let that little smirk grow. After a brief staredown that made Dick's skin crawl, Slade released his grip and settled back into his seat as if he'd just won some unspoken battle. The violent urge to punch the older man rose rapidly once again. That little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Alfred reminded him that assaulting a customer would be a decidedly bad idea. Instead, he gave Slade one last grin that showed a few too many teeth to be friendly and left to fill the order. Dick couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on him as he weaved through the maze of booths and tables. Even as he got to the counter he could see Slade still looking his way. It was downright unnerving.

"Hey, I need one black coffee."

The server behind the counter came his way with a cup and the pot of tar-black liquid. A knowing smirk lifted her lips as she glanced at Dick.

"I take it Patchy's here?"

He couldn't contain the quiet laugh at the ridiculous nickname. There was some solace to be found in the fact that he wasn't the only one who picked up on Slade's routine visits. After calming himself down, he just shook his head in amusement.

"Don't let him hear that. He looks like he'd straight up stab you."

"Please, it ain't _me_ he's wantin' ta stick it in."

The wide, filthy grin and exaggerated eyebrow wiggle sent his way twisted his bright smile into a look of repulsion. This time Dick didn't bother to repress the noise of disgust _that_ particular mental image brought him.

"Ugh, no. Please tell me we've got some other customers that need attention. _Please."_

His desperation was obvious enough that it got him a pitying look. There usually weren't too many people to attend to this early in the morning. Perhaps that's why Slade chose the beginning of Dick's shift to show up rather than later in the day. There's always less people to contend with at this hour. _'Early bird gets the worm,'_ he thought with immense distaste.

"Yer in luck, doll. We just seated a couple of people in booth three and a young lady at table eight. And they ain't any of yer usual weirdos. Congrats!"

Dick gave a pitiful little wave of his hands and a lackluster cheer in celebration. It's truly a sad day when even his coworkers picked up on the veritable conga line of people trying to get in his pants. _'God, I hope they don't gossip about it on break.'_

"Thanks, Angie. You're a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah, get that cute ass goin' before the one-eyed wonder makes his way over."

She shooed him away with the cup of coffee and a smirk. It took some extra effort on Dick's part not to spill the drink as he laughed under his breath. That amusement died down every step closer he got to Slade. Finally, he stood before the man with that fake welcoming look on his face. Any trace of humor withered away as Slade just stared at him.

"Here you go, sir! I hope you enjoy your drink. If you'd like a refill or decide to order something else, just let me know. I'll be back to check on you in a bit!"

In response, Slade simply took the cup and saucer with a curious expression on his grizzled features. That dark look of amusement slowly came back as he gave a short nod of acknowledgment. The way his gaze flicked from Dick to Angie and back had Dick's stomach twisting in knots. Slade's unusual reticence was unnerving to say the least. _'Can he read lips? Oh god, I hope he can't read lips. ...I should probably warn Angie just in case.'_ With forced ease, Dick left the booth and began heading over to take the orders of his new patrons. All the while, he still felt that piercing gaze on him.

Time drug on and yet Slade didn't leave. Every so often, he'd get a refill of coffee but that was it. On one occasion where Dick was purposefully taking his time listing every single special there was today to a family of three, Slade had him flagged down. It made Dick want to throttle the man as well as hide. The piercing headache forming behind his eyes certainly wasn't helping him keep his composure. Each time he was sent back to booth twelve just to be ogled, the pulsing in his head would pick up and make being civil a real effort.

Finally - _finally_ \- Slade called his attention to get his check. Dick was more than happy to give it to him and walk away with a short _'thank you for coming and enjoy your day!'_.

Except...Slade still didn't leave. It wasn't until Angie discreetly motioned toward the table a few minutes later that Dick realized he was still sitting there _waiting_. For what, he wasn't sure nor did he want to find out. Too bad for him he didn't have a choice in the matter. With a heavy sigh, he made his way back to the stubborn man with a grin that was noticeably less friendly than before.

"I'm sorry, is there something more that I can do for you?"

That's when Slade decided to get up only to invade Dick's personal space. His imposing figure almost seemed to add even more height to the already gargantuan man. Dick had to crane his head back just to look him in the eye. Standing so uncomfortably close to him was a deliberate power move on Slade's part, he was sure of it. Dick _hated_ that. He also hated that he couldn't just punch the guy in the throat and call it a day. That bawdy smirk only grew wider. Perhaps he saw the barely restrained hostility in those brilliant blue eyes and found it amusing.

"Not at the moment."

The words were appropriately ominous given the fact that he was _leaving_. The suggestive tone coloring his voice didn't help. Before Dick could respond, cash was slipped into his hand by the older man.

"A tip for you. Have a good day, Richard."

Hearing his name come from Slade was startling, mostly because he didn't have 'Richard' on his name tag, only 'Dick'. Before he could ask any questions, Slade turned and left. Possibilities ran through his head as to how the man knew him. Dick settled on his former life in the lime light. Maybe he recognized him from an old tabloid or from the tv when the Wayne's were all over the place? Maybe even from his old Flying Grayson days. That seemed like the most likely scenario. Even still, a chill ran down his spine. Dick pocketed the money without even looking at the amount, not wanting to think about Slade for any longer than absolutely necessary. His headache was bad enough already. With a deep and calming breath, Dick put that smile back on his face and went about his job as if nothing happened. The worried looks he got from Angie didn't exactly help him put the older man out of his mind.

Work crawled on painstakingly slow. His exhaustion threatened to have him fall asleep standing up and he was _this_ close to breaking the wrist of the next person that made a grab at his ass. True, he's gotten pretty damn good at evading their hands but they still shouldn't even be trying. Through it all, he maintained his fake smile while making his best effort not to pass out in the middle of the diner or bash his own head in with a serving tray. When his shift finally came to an end, he gathered his tips, whipped off his apron, said his goodbyes, and booked it before his boss could ask him to stay longer. The extra hours would be great but he physically couldn't take it. There was still the fifteen minute walk to Damian's school from here and then from there it was another twenty minutes back to the apartment. Even the thought of making that trek was enough to make Dick want to curl up and fall asleep on the pavement.

For a moment he debated on using his tips to take a cab but decided against it. Tim's medicine was starting to run low and Dick wanted to make absolutely certain they had enough money for the next refill. If that meant dragging his ass half-dead through the streets, well then that's what he'd do. It was only through his own borderline unnatural agility that he was able to make the walk without tripping over the uneven sidewalks and faceplanting like a total moron. The trek felt so much longer than usual thanks to his absolute exhaustion but he made it right on time.

While he waited for Damian to exit the building, he leaned against the unsightly 'Welcome to Gotham Elementary' sign with a yawn. The paint was chipped something fierce and the wood was worn to splinters. It mirrored the state of disrepair the school seemed to be in. Ever since Bruce died and took his charitable nature with him, renovations to the low-income neighborhoods dropped to the bottom of the city's 'To-Do List' - if it even made the list at all. The greed and heartlessness of it all incensed Dick immensely.

His irritation was only enhanced by the violently bright sun piercing his eyes. It was probably just the headache talking but it seemed weirdly sunny even through the thick, ever-present layers of smog and clouds in Gotham's skies. A grimace contorted his features as the light only made the pounding in his head double. _'Note to self: Start carrying ibuprofen.'_ After a moment, he decided to just close his eyes and rest his head against the sign. A brief reprieve should be enough to ease up his pain and lethargy at least a little bit...

Damian wound up startling him awake with an exasperated _'what are you doing?'_. He blinked rapidly and looked around in mild surprise. The once almost empty courtyard was now full of kids. A sheepish grin pulled at his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Dozing off while standing there was definitely not what he intended, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. Unfortunately, the headache and drowsiness were still going strong. His little brother just rolled his eyes before motioning for them to start walking. He complied without issue, ready to get home and take a long overdue nap.

"So, little D, how was school today? Make any new friends? Have any problems?"

The words came out a little distorted as he yawned mid-sentence. A heavy sigh met his ears in response. From the disinterested tone of his voice it seemed like Damian was reciting his day more for the benefit of Dick than having any actual interest in sharing.

"School was as mundane as usual. There are still a few children who have not gotten the hint that I've no interest in joining their little 'club' and no problems of note arose."

The fact that he didn't say there were no problems at all didn't slip past Dick's notice. He frowned slightly and made a mental note to dig further into the topic once they were home. He knew Damian didn't like discussing such personal topics in public. Instead, he gave a small grin and needled for more information on the club.

"Ooh, they're still trying? What was it called again...Super Friends?"

"Please, don't remind me."

Dick's grin grew all the wider seeing Damian's face darken with an embarrassed blush. Damian would deny it until he was blue in the face but he actually wanted to be their friend. It was just hard for the young boy to open himself up in such a manner.

"Aww, I think you should join. It'd be good to hang out with some kids your age!"

Gently, he nudged his brother with an elbow just to drive home the teasing.

" _-tt-_ I have no interest in humoring their childish antics."

The way he turned his nose up as he spoke caused Dick to laugh heartily. Despite being an obvious target for ribbing, he didn't bring up the fact that Damian is only nine himself. That stubborn kid would only insist that he was still 'more mature than his age entails'. Which was admittedly not wrong in some areas. He was more well-read and knowledgeable in many aspects than other kids - and even some adults - were not. However, he hasn't grown out of his youthful pride or tantrums quite yet. It was Dick's goal to get him to enjoy himself a little more and take himself a little less seriously. True, he would never push his brother past his comfort zone but he would encourage him to try new things as the opportunities came.

" _Liaaar._ I know they're secretly your friends. You can't hide it from me. Plus, I still remember having to drive you to that sleepover at Colin's."

"Richard, _please."_

This time Damian's voice took on a pleading tone more befitting a kid with an embarrassing older brother. _'Good.'_ Being the oh so thoughtful brother he was, he decided to show Damian some mercy.

"Fine, I'll drop it. ... _For now."_

The foreboding words weren't nearly as impactful since Dick decided to aim for 'Disney villain caricature' with his voice. It drew a scoff from the younger boy.

"Dork."

Gathering every ounce of drama Dick had stored in his body, he gasped out loud like he'd been mortally wounded.

"I'm telling Alfred you just cursed at me."

That caused Damian to immediately stop in his tracks and jab a finger at his brother accusingly.

"I did _not_ curse! Don't you dare lie to Pennyworth!"

The sheer mortification coloring his features at the threat nearly had Dick wheezing. He ruffled Damian's hair, getting yet another swat for the action. It seems as though neither Jason nor Damian cared much for that particular brand of affection. That never stopped Dick and it never will. He's persistent like that.

"Relax, baby bird, I'm not gonna lie to Alfie. You really think I'd be able to get away with it if I did?"

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation before Damian scoffed. That might be hurtful if it wasn't for the fact that Dick's pretty sure no one could successfully lie to Alfred.

"Of course not. If Pennyworth caught _me_ lying then he would most certainly catch _you_ lying."

"Hey, I'm a great- ... _Wait a second_. _"_

His attempt at self-defense was immediately cut off the moment he realized what Damian said. A grin slowly began to creep up Dick's face. Even his headache didn't seem so terrible once he figured out what his brother had attempted.

"You tried lying to Alfred?"

The lack of response and embarrassed little scowl was all the confirmation he needed.

 _"Oh my god, you did!_ What did you try lying about?"

"...I no longer wish to speak on this subject."

Dick was borderline cackling at this point. He made it a point to warn every new family member not to even bother with lying to Alfred because it doesn't work. Clearly, Damian didn't believe him. Instead of riling him up some more, Dick let the subject drop. They were nearing their apartment anyway.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it. _But_ I'm askin-'

A sudden enraged shout ahead of him stopped his sentence short. It didn't take much searching to spot the source of the commotion. Jason stood with his back to the apartment complex, stance low and ready for a fight. Before him were four guys roughly around his age. Dread and rage mixed within his gut at the sight. He walked closer, protective wrath dripping from his posture. There was no way in _hell_ he was letting this go without intervening. His sudden arrival caught the groups attention. Without looking, he nudged Damian toward the door of the complex and spoke in a low tone.

"Damian, go inside."

"But I-'

_"Now."_

His youngest brother hesitated only for a moment before following the order. It was rare to see Dick's temper really flare. Rare and _frightening_. With Damian gone, Dick wasted no time shoving his way to the center of the group - right between Jason and the others.

"What's going on here?"

"It ain't any of your concern. This asshole-'

Dick cut him off before he finished whatever justification he thought he had for ganging up on Jason.

'- Is my brother, so yes, it _is_ my concern. I suggest you all go home. Now."

There was no hiding the molten ire in his glare. Despite the warning, the four felt confident in their odds and kept on pressing.

"You think we're scared of you, bitch? I'll beat your ass _then_ I'll beat your brothers!"

Jason outright laughed at that. It was a harsh, mocking sound that grated the air with its violent inflection. The insult in his tone was undeniable.

"Really? Cus last I remembered, you were crying like a little bitch when it was just you and me."

That sparked a reaction from the other four men. The one Jason was speaking to stepped forward threateningly and Dick just shoved him back with another glare. Insults were hurled from all angles as the argument grew dangerously close to an all-out brawl. They seemed less inclined to fight now that it wasn't just Jason but they weren't exactly disinclined either. _'Time to change that.'_ Dick grit his teeth as his head pounded something fierce. All this sudden tension and stress was playing absolute _hell_ with his head.

"I'm going to give you four one last chance. _Leave."_

The anger and barely contained violence dripped from the words hissed through clenched teeth. His lips were set in a thin, angry line as he stared each one down. None of them seemed to take his threat all too seriously.

"Make me."

It almost felt like something snapped inside of him. His head was throbbing, his body ached, he just wanted to _sleep_ but he couldn't. These assholes decided to threaten his brother and that was not okay. Dick took a deep, calming breath before speaking.

"How old are you?"

The seemingly random question confused the young man for a moment.

"Eightee-'

He didn't even finish the sentence before Dick punched him in the face. Well, he _is_ a legal adult. There was a moment of stunned silence as the now-unconscious man hit the ground. Then, a low whistle pierced the air, effectively cutting through the blanket of volatile tension. All eyes turned to a man standing in the middle of the sidewalk with amusement written clear across his face. For a moment, Dick just wandered why he couldn't catch a break. Resigned to his fate, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Damn, Grayson. I didn't know you hit that hard. How much would it cost for you to punch me like that?"

Another sigh and Dick finally opened his eyes to look at the newcomer. There, standing in all his leather fueled glory was none other than Lucas Trent. Or, as he liked to be called, _Midnighter_. Dick ran a weary hand down his face as the other three turned tail and fled. The realization that their odds weren't so good finally sunk in. It definitely helped that Lucas was 6'5", just like Slade. And, of course, he just _had_ to be built like a tank and dressed like some strange goth-biker hybrid. All-in-all, he generally intimidated most people. It's what made him such a great bouncer at Nine Lives. That and his ability to literally throw a full grown man out the door like it was nothing. Dick just gave the man an unimpressed look at his question.

"For you, M? I'd do it for free."

His voice was dry and his look flat. There wasn't anything unfriendly about it but his frayed nerves and exhaustion made his snippiness evident. Usually he was all for quipping with the man but right now he was _not_ in the mood to humor him. That did nothing to hinder Midnighter's shit-eating grin.

"Ooh, kinky. I knew you liked me."

Before Dick could retort the slam of the complex's door drew his attention. It looked as if Jason stormed inside, probably still rightfully angry. Dick just sighed tiredly before looking back at M.

"Sorry to cut the chat short, but I gotta take care of something. See you at the club."

M just gave a half-shrug before lightly kicking the man on the ground, still clearly amused.

"No problem. But what are you gonna do about him?"

Truthfully, he had no plans for that asshole. Leaving him out cold on the streets of Gotham was not only a dick move but also dangerous. Dick just shrugged, not sure what he should do. M waved him off as he spoke.

"I got this, go take care of your brother."

Dick was ready to hug him but settled for a relieved _'thank you'_ instead. The way Midnighter eyed the alley next to the complex and hummed was honestly a little concerning. He pushed that aside and focused on calming Jason down. When he got too angry, he'd usually black out in a rage. Then, when he came down from those episodes, he'd hide himself away, wracked by his guilt. _That_ was something that Dick wanted to prevent. With a silent prayer to anyone listening, he asked for the patience to make it through the rest of this day. It was certainly going to take a divine intervention to not lose it at the rate he was going.

At the very least, his hunt for Jason wasn't long. The fuming young man was waiting just inside at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed and face darkened by a scowl. With one last silent prayer, Dick approached. After a moment of silent glaring, Jason sneered.

"You done flirting with your boyfriend?"

Already, Dick felt as if his prayers went unanswered as he strangled down a biting reply. Jason's tone was the same needling one he used when he was trying to get a rise out of someone. It was like he was looking for a fight.

"He's _married_ and you know this. Now, why were those guys here?"

Dick tried to keep his voice as even as possible. The screaming pain in his head was making it incredibly difficult not to snap at every little thing. Jason stuck out his chin petulantly, gearing up to argue. He could already feel his headache getting worse at the incoming storm. Dick closed his eyes and rubbed them, trying to ease some of the pain as he listened to his brother.

"What makes you think I had something to do with it?"

There was no point in even trying to hold back his irritated sigh. After a beat of blessed silence, Dick dropped his hand and opened his eyes to squint at his brother.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because you literally mentioned beating one of them up?"

That caused Jason to pause for a moment. Either he didn't think Dick had caught the implication earlier or he forgot he even brought it up. It was probably something he meant to keep from Dick. But, when Jason got angry, he got _mouthy_. Still, that didn't stop him from biting right back at his elder brother.

"Well, like they said, it's none of your damn business, _Dick."_

Now Dick was grinding his teeth, visibly straining to keep himself from snapping.

"And like _I_ said, you're my brother so that makes it my concern."

Just like that, Jason exploded. He threw his hands up in anger, all but shouting now. The sudden burst of noise caused Dick to wince and squeeze the bridge of his nose.

 _"No it doesn't!_ And because of _you_ and your stupid fuckin' heroics, I'm going to get so much shit at school! They're gonna think I'm an easy target! I could have handled myself but _no,_ you just **had** to step in. Now I look like some bitch who needs his brother to fight his fights!"

That was about all that Dick could handle right now. He subconsciously mimicked Jason's agitated stance as he yelled back in anger. The pressure in his skull was reaching a crescendo and he could barely keep his eyes open at this point.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for caring about your well-being Jason! Your safety means more to me then some stupid fucking high school reputation! Do you _really_ think I'm just going to stand by and watch you get jumped? Would _you_ stand by and watch one of our siblings get jumped just to maintain their rep?"

What Dick said had more of an impact than he would have expected. Jason's incensed expression was now openly conflicted. He flexed his hands as he warred with himself. Finally, when he spoke the rage had dropped down to sullen irritation. The softer tone was much appreciated but the damage had already been done.

 _"No,_ I wouldn't. I just..."

He cut himself off with an aggravated growl. It was obvious that he wanted to say he'd protect his siblings because he _would._ But then he'd be contradicting himself and validating his brother's actions. Dick waited in silence, still trying to will his headache away.

"I could have handled it. You didn't even let me _try_."

At that, Dick just tossed his hands up in defeat. Perhaps if he had a little more sleep and less of a headache, he'd be willing to sit with Jason and talk about this. But as it stands, he just wanted this over and done with. There was a couch calling his name and the more time he wasted on this, the less time he had to sleep before it was time for him to leave again.

"Whatever, Jason. I won't argue with you about this anymore. I'm gonna go take a nap before work. Don't forget to do your homework."

He muttered the words with an edge of frustration. Without waiting for a reply, he climbed the stairs tiredly. Ordinarily the walk to their third floor apartment was a breeze but right now it was far tougher than he'd care to admit. By the time he made it inside the small apartment, he was ready to just fall to the ground. Damian was on him immediately, concern lining his youthful features.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Todd?"

Dick winced at the barrage of questions and laid a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Jason's fine. _Everything's fine_. Don't worry, it was just a misunderstanding."

Damian scrunched up his features as if he wanted to keep prodding for information but he didn't. Maybe Dick looked even worse than he felt. That hardly seemed possible at this point. With a long, drawn out yawn, Dick shambled to the couch and unceremoniously face-planted. Before he fell asleep, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tips he made at the diner. Without looking, he waved the money in the general direction he thought someone was.

"Mind putting this in the medicine fund? I'm just gonna sleep now."

His words were getting progressively more muffled as he teetered on the brink of consciousness. He didn't even bother trying to take any pain medication. Once he laid down, he felt like every last one of his limbs weighed a ton. Someone took the money from his outstretched hand and gave him a gentle pat.

"Thanks. Gotta...get up f'r...nine. Cass-'

'-has lessons at six. We know the routine. It's okay, you can sleep now, Dick."

That sounded like Tim. Whatever he meant to say, it just came out an unintelligible noise. It didn't take much longer for Dick to be out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we welcome Slade and Midnighter to the fray! Dick unintentionally (and unknowingly) picked up a sugar daddy.  
> Slade is going to play a somewhat important roll later down the line and M is just a cool friend. He's married to Andrew/Apollo - who is very aware of M's interest. They've got a semi-open relationship and Apollo thinks him trying to flirt with Dick is _hilarious_ bcus it never works. He's currently betting his husband can't get Dick's number.
> 
> Also, I'm _incredibly_ tempted to have Dick take in more kids -coughDukecoughMar'icough- just..fuckni all the kids
> 
> **Next Chapter is Jason's pov!**


End file.
